Star Wars Infinity Contact
by teamaster2
Summary: UNSC Infinity is trapped by the Forerunner shield world Requiem. Meanwhile Jedi forces intercept the distress signal that will change the course of galactic history. -Scrapped-
1. Chapter 1

I must stress that Star Wars and Halo are owned by their respective publishers. All original content is mine.

-Two weeks after the Second Battle of Geonosis-

 _"Mayday Mayday, this is the captain of the UNSC Infinity, unknown entity has seized control of our ship. We're without power on a collision course with an unidentified Forerunner planet."_

-Jedi Temple, Counsel Room-

"This is the distress signal you picked up Skywalker?"

"Yes Master Windu. This vessel's distress signal does match anything in our data banks."

"Get Admiral Yularen, tell him to assemble a force to resuce this vessel, also tell him this is first contact."

"Yes master, do you want to inform the chancellor?"

"Yes inform him and the senate.'

"Yes masters."

-Chancellor's office. One hour later. Chancellor Palpatine's office had multiple senators inside including ones from Pandora, Naboo, and Alderran.-

"Ah Master Skywalker, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We picked a distress signal from the edge of wild space, normally the counsel would inform one of the local military commanders to investigate, however it didn't match any known signals in our archives."

"Can you please play it?"

"Of course senator Chuchi"

 _"Mayday Mayday, this is the captain of the UNSC Infinity, unknown entity has seized control of our ship. We're without power, on a collision course with an unidentified Forerunner planet."_

"Interesting, its location is two star systems away from Pandora."

"Indeed Organa, that scares me."

"We already have a force being assembled to respond"

"Whats the makeup?"

"One Venator and four acclamators"

"Who will lead this force?"

"Myself and padawan and Admiral Yularen"

"Very well, I suggest you take Senator Amidala along as a negotiator and representative of the senate"

"Of course chancellor. We will be departing in two days."

"Then i will see you there"

Tell me what you guys think if you like enough I will continue this story next week.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later, Bridge of the Resolute_

"General Skywalker, we are approaching the source of the signal."

"Good, prepare the troops."

"Yes, general!"

"Why troops?"

"They may shipwrecked"

"The admiral has a good point senator. All lot of them maybe wounded."

"One thing after another Ahsoka"

 _Twenty minutes later. The republic ships exit hyperspace_

"Whoa, that planet is not natural."

"Thats its not admiral"

"General, chancellor and master Yoda are hailing us."

"Master Yoda, chancellor."

How goes the search? The senate is intrigued by the discovery."

"They'll be intrigued by this" Anakin shows the planet.

"Artificial, it is."

"Indeed. How did we miss something like this?"

"I don't know. We gonna-"

Anakin was cut off by a crew member. "General, the planet, its opening!"

"What?!" Stated everyone on the bridge. Much to everyone's shock, surprise, and horror opens allowing a massive vessel to exit.

"That vessel is five and a half kilometers long!"

"I think we just made first contact."

"Approach with caution, you should senator"

"Agreed master Yoda"

"Sir their hailing us"

"Time to get the neighbors."

Meanwhile of the bridge of the Infinity. Captain Del Rio was having a hell of day, first forcefully pulled into this shield world, leaving said world, and find out Master Chief's AI was going rampant and Chief refusing to had her over.

"Captain! Five unidentified vessel are two hundred kilometers ahead."

"Are they covenant?"

"Negative. They don't match anything in the data base"

"Then hail them."

"This is Captain Del Rio of the UNSC Infinity, to whom am i speaking to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge of the Resolute

"This is Captain Del Rio of the UNSC Infinity, to whom I am speaking to?"

"This Admiral Yuleran of the Republic Navy, Captain Del Rio we arrived to this system responding to your distress signal. Is your ship and your crew ok?"

"Affirmative admiral we're alright for now."

"Good now then what the hell is this?"

"This the Forerunner shield world Requiem, built 100,000 years ago, give or take."

"Impressive, it is." Said Yoda

"Who is that?"

Yoda's and Palpatine's hologram show on Del Rio's hologram."I am chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, and to my right is Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi order."

"I see, and yes it very impressive. I must warn you if are going down there, take some armed troop units, the natives are less than friendly."

"Understood but that was not our intent"

"I know, we came responding to your distress signal" Interrupted Yularen

"The senate has been very intrigued by your discovery, however there is one world that disturbed by your discovery."

"And who is that?"

"The moon of Pantora." stated Padme

"Who was that?"

"Am senator Amidala of the galactic senate."

"Nice to meet senator, but am no friend of politics. However I will be honest my crew are less than happy at the moment."

"Care to enlighten us?" said Skywalker

"Of course, and your name is?"

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"Well then Skywalker we're uneasy because the last time we made contact with an another species the result," Del Rio paused and look pained "Eighty billion dead and over one hundred worlds lost"

"Disturbing this. Meditate I must." Yoda then proceeded to leave

"Senator I'm not gonna take and anyone on board my ship at the moment, the crew are still shaken by what happened on the planet bellow."

"However I might be able to contact one of my superiors."

"Very well then" stated Skywalker

 _Ten minutes later_

"I am Fleet Admiral Lord Hood, who am I speaking to?"

"I am Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, to my right is Senator Amidala, General Skywalker, and Admiral Yuleran. They responded to your ships distress signal."

"Very well, Captain Del Rio has informed me the situation. Roland, can the Infinity take along any our new neighbors."

"Roland?" Said Ahsoka. A hologram of a WW2 British aviator appeared next to them.

"I suggest we take along Senator Amidala, a representative from Pantora, and General Skywalker. Oh and the Infinity's AI"

"AIs huh, well Chancellor contact senator Chuchi to represent Pantora"

"I agree Yuleran. And I hope to meet you in person Lord Hood."

 **Alright guys please send me feedback also tell me if this chapter is too long or if want me to the rest of the chapters this long in the future**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the lack of uploads, life got in the way. Anyways I've been reading your reviews and I'll try to make the chapters longer and define who's talking to whom. Oh also I'm not going to make the star wars forces to under powered, but not overpowered, I'll experiment as I go. Anyways let's begin.**

"Lord Hood request permission to return to Reach to unload wounded and get extra supplies"

"Permission granted captain. Senator Amidala I will send the Infinity back to this planet specifically for our meeting."

"Very well Lord H-"

The conversation was cut off as the didact's ship the _Mantle's Approach_ exited Requiem and went into slipspace visibly scarring or surprising all.

"Uh, what was that?" Ahsoka said with a hint of fear.

"I don't know snips, Captain Del Rio what, where's Captain Del Rio?"

"General Skywalker the Infinity jump entered some sort of white and blue portal, thing" said one of the bridge crew.

"What?" said Anakin with a hint of confusion.

"It appears the form of Faster Than Light travel." the same crewman said. "I wasn't able to record it however."

"Very well, admiral get us back to friendly space." said Anakin

"Yes sir, helm get us home."

-Two weeks later-

The RSS Resolute waited at the location they meet Infinity onboard were Senators Amidala and Chuchi as was Anakin Skywalker who was looking at sensor data from further in the system.

"I don't like on bit. These ships don't look anything like the Infinity in any form."said Anakin.

"I agree sir, glad you brought Captain Rex and Torrent Company." said Yularen

"Yeah but remember they're here only if things get hot." said Anakin

"I don't think to use them sir I've looking over some of the sensor data of the Infinity and its interesting to say the least." said Yularen

"Please enlighten us admiral." said Senator Chuchi.

"Of course senator. For starters we detected 10, five hundred meter long vessels inside the ship. On top of that their weapons are slugthrowers!"

"Slugthrowers, admiral?" said Anakin, very puzzled

.

"Yes sir" said Yularen before turning to another crew member. "How large and how far are those new contacts?"

"Two ships are 5.3 kilometers long, just a little shorter than Infinity and 10 1.7 kilometers long. Their not on an attack vector yet sir, but not responding to our hails either." said the bridge crewman.

"Very well, keep an eye on them let us now if they leave or get reinforced, until the Infinity shows up we're alone out here" he said

"Admiral the Infinity has arrived." a crewman said just as the UNSC Infinity exited slipspace fifty kilometers in front of the Resolute. Very quickly their hailed by the Infinity

"Greets, Captain- who are you?" said Yularen said with a bit of confusion.

"I'm Captain Lasky, Captain Del Rio was removed from command last week. Part of the reason for us being a little last week and you are?" Lasky said

"I'm Yularen,now let's get down to business: the delegates, and do you know anything about these 12 unknown ships?" said Yularen

"Oh joy they're here too." said Lasky with a hint of sarcasm "Yeah we do Roland keep an eye on them. Now the delegates send over one of you ships and I will allow armed escort from your troopers."

"Thank you captain they'll shortly." Yularen said

-Bridge of the UNSC Infinity-

"Captain, the Storm just entered slipspace" said a crewman.

"Damn, Roland warm up the fighters and Dare's Stridents." Lasky said

"Sir, Storm ships 10 kilometers out!" Roland said.

"Heretics! You shall be ground into dust!" said the storm leader

"Well things are about to get interesting." Lasky said "Contact Yularen tell them those new contacts are hostile!"

Without saying a word Roland brought up Yularen "What the nine corellian hell's going on captain?"

"Those unknowns have become hostile. I suggest you prepare for combat" Lasky said

"Acknowledged" Yularen bluntly stated

"Roland spin up the MAC cannons and archer missiles, oh and ready a few shilvas as well." Lasky

"Shilvas, sir?" Roland said "Expecting more trouble?"

"No doesn't hurt to be safe though." Lasky said

"Fair enough, oh also the Republic delegate have arrived." Roland said

"Good send the Senators down to a secure location, Skywalker up to the bridge, tell their to stay in the ship, and ready the spartans." Lasky ordered

"Already on that last one"

"Good"

In space the Infinity and Resolute move side by side and engages the storm ships. Two MAC rounds from Infinity impact two separate battlecruisers and destroys them outright. Archer missiles impact another battlecruiser does significant engine and hangar damage and it pulls away only to then explode. Not to be out done the Resolute fires all of her turbolasers at a battlecruiser instantly vaporizing its shields and impacting the hull and tearing it apart leaving a lifeless wreck. During this republic V-19's and UNSC longswords engage Storm sherpas. One of the assault carriers fires several plasma torpedos at the Infinity and the Resolute, more so at the Infinity. The Infinitys shields hold against the plasma, the Resolute on the other hand, one of the three actually hit due to Yularen's sudden evasive maneuver to port. The impacting plasma torpedo glances the Venator and melts away the starboard "wing" and quickly and the ship launches escape pods and any craft that can get out of the hangar, however they get one last volley off. The Infinity fires at the assault carrier, the MAC rounds removing its shields an impacting their planetary bombardment systems while the Resolutes lasers tears into its hull filling it with holes around and in the reactor and falls silent before becoming a new star for about 5 seconds. And all this before Skywalker gets to the bridge of the Infinity

"How goes the battle captain?"

"Well, very well. Your ship has destroyed one battlecruiser and one assault carrier ,we destroyed 3 battlecruisers, and our fighters have engaged the enemy fighters. Oh and before you ask, the assault carriers are the larger ships and the battlecruisers are the smaller ones." Roland said

"Yes however your ship took a big hit and lost its starboard wing and anything that could get out of the ship did." Lasky said.

"Damn, well I'm happy we destroyed one of the bigger ships. How's the fighter battle?" Skywalker replied

"It's not good but not bad either, Our fighters are sticking close to the Infinity and her point defense guns, but out in the open, your fighters are getting mauled. Our fighters stand a better chance in the open as our shields are more adapted against them" Lasky said

"We have shield you know and also can I borrow a fighter?" Skywalker replied

"First answer: I noticed, but they don't last long against plasma. Second answer: no, you don't know how to fly it, and it doesn't help that we don't write the same." Roland said back

"Oh, ok I understand, I just don't like standing around is all, also what about my people's escape pods?"

"Already on it." Roland replied

During this time three battlecruisers were destroyed, another two were in flames, and the last assault carrier was starting to get beaten down. However the crew of the Infinity knew that because of the storm religious extremism they will fight to the bitter end. And they did. One the burning battlecruisers finally exploded sending shrapnel into both the surviving assault to little to no effect and also into another battlecruiser doing some moderate damage mainly in the mid section of the ship. The assault carrier fires again at the Infinity, all the plasma torpedos impact onto the shields doing nothing. By this time the fighter battle turn for the UNSC/Republic as they begin to push back against the Storm fighters, also by this time the Republic craft that escaped the resolute have got on board the Infinity and Republic Y-wings begin bombing runs onto the surviving the Storm ships. They swarm a battlecruiser destroying it outright and attack a second, while a second group attack the assault carrier causing confusion in the attacking Storm fighters as they scramble to defend their last assault carrier and at this is at the same time the UNSC/Republic fighters counter-attack. Two more MAC rounds impact two more battlecruisers and destroys them outright. The last two battlecruisers move forward and attempt to aid their fighters. One however had to move around the assault carriers while the other stayed by the surviving assault carrier leaving the other exposed and alone, it was swarmed by Republic fighters and bombers and with a weakened fighter escort it is quickly destroyed. The Infinity puts two MAC rounds into the surviving assault carrier destroying it and Archer missiles finish off the battlecruiser finally ending the battle.

"It's finally over." Skywalker said with relief. To be honest with himself, he had never been so scared about a new foe "I'm going to check on the survivors from my ship."

"Very well Skywalker, I'll have some men escort you to them. Roland, set course Earth."

"Yes sir" he replied


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so Halo 5 came out yesterday and it scared me greatly, but heard some bad reviews, so in the mean time while Bungie clean up their mess, the story contiunes!**

Chapter 5 - Meetings

-Infinity Conference room 22-B-

Vibrations had at this point, stopped, calming the senators and their clone escorts. By this point Senators Riyo Chuchi and Padme Amidala and Captain Rex and about 5 clone troopers had been in the room for over 10 minutes with the vibrations echo through the ship. "Well, at least what evers happening stopped finally." Senator Chuchi said with a bit of calm in her voice.

"Roland, what happened?" Captain Rex said, who was also in charge of the senator's security who had also been told that if any UNSC personal were around ask Roland, as he was nearly had audio sensors and mirophones in every room. "Enemy force engaged both the Infinity and the Resolute. The Resolute was downed" Roland said back the Rex. "However escape pods where launched, as was any craft that could escape."

"Well then, that escallated quickly." Senator Amidala said with relief. "Is Anakin on his way down?"

"Yes his is, he's also with Captain Lasky." Just as Roland finished his sentance, Lasky and Skywalker entered the room. "Would you like me to contact Lord Hood?"

"Yes Roland. My appolgies Senators but our ships were engaged by Storm ships." Lasky said

"I'm sorry, but what are the Storm?" Rex said with some concern.

"The Storm are Covanent extremeists how still hold to their religion. They lead a genocidial campaign against us, killing 100 billion. My government is not wanting another war." Lasky said back

"Oh, 100 billion?" Riyo said with disbelief "Why?"

"I lie, a not so short lie. Long story short the leaders of the Covanent, the Prophets Truth, Regret, and Mercy declaired a holy war against humanity which lasted over twenty years. They held most of the advantages in technology and numbers. And you cant discount extreme religious persons either." Lasky replied. At this point, even the almost always calm Anakin Skywalker was visibly shaken by this.

-Ten minutes later-

"Captain, I got Lord Hood on the horn." Roland said

"Perfect. Bring him on screen." Lasky replied "Lord Hood."

"Captain Lasky, senators, Skywalker. I just got Roands report on the battle, tell your troops they did well Skywalker."

"Of course sir." He replied

"Now then, senators I believe now would be an appropriate time to share some our history. Over the course of the next hour or two Lord Hood and the Republic senators shared their history while Roland was documenting. "Well you do have one hell of a long history."

"Indeed Hood. I have one question though. What is your opinion of our current war?" Riyo asked

"To be honest is scares more than anything else. Mostly the part where systems are forced to take sides and even this Trade Federations willingness to use piracy to get what they want." He said "Lasky I want you to escort the remains of the Resolute and surviving Republic personal back to a world of their choosing, then return to Earth."

"Yes sir. Senators where do you want us to drop you off?" Lasky said

"I suggest Corusant sir. You could drop the Resolute off their." Rex said.

"Are you sure? What would their reponse be?" Roland said

"We gave information on you before we left, no nothing extreme, though you will scare some people." Rex replied

"Very well set course for Corusant Roland." Lasky said

"Yes sir" He said back

-Slipspace transit, Spartan War Games Room-

"I must say Commander Palmer, your Spartans are something else entirely." Riyo said. For past 10 days the suviving Republic personal had reciveing medical care if they needed it and repair their gear, while others watched the Spartan War Games and even spoke to a few as many where Human-Covanent War veterans.

"Indeed Senator." Palmer said, herself a former ODST

"I must ask, how are canidates chosen?" Riyo asked

"Most are chosen based off their combat records. If their good enough their offered a chance to join the corps." Palmer said back.

"And your AIs they are impressive to say the least, we dont have anything like them in the Republic. Do you think you should join our war, if you had no other choice?"

"Maybe, it would depend if someone attacked us first. We did just finish a long and bloody war." Palmer said back.

"I know, I was wounder if I should ask in the first place." Riyo said back.

-Infinity bridge-

Admiral Yularen, Captain Lasky, Anakin Skywalker, and Captain Rex reviewing lingering around. Yularen had just recovered from his wounds and was speaking to Roland about the battle. Rex was to a UNSC marine of his same rank about their repective wars and Skywalker was reading whatever Roland was permitted to share about the UNSC. While Lasky was speaking to Doctor Glassman over the ships internal com systems about the Resolute.

"Roland how many casualties where there?" Yularen said

"Half of your personal were either killed, wounded, or reported missing, while we suffered 43 casualties" Roland said back

"How did far against them?"

"Surprisingly well. Aside from the assault carrier you destroyed, you destroyed around half of the battlecruisers present. Though your shield tech is surprisingly primitive comapared to ours." Roland said back

"Yeah, I'll give you that one, but what caught me off guard is your slugthrower technology. Its almost on par with our best weapons. Hell, even better in some areas. Also I thank you for the medical care you gave my men, they send their thanks." Yularen said

"Captain Lasky, we will be exiting slpspace in one hour" Roland said to Lasky

"Understood Roland. Doctor Glassman lets contiune this at another time." Lasky then heads for the ships com systems "All personal, we will be exiting slipspace in one hour."


End file.
